<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prey by venomcxre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687870">Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomcxre/pseuds/venomcxre'>venomcxre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Symbiotic Empire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, M/M, Mindfuck, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomcxre/pseuds/venomcxre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom tracks down and bonds with Peter Parker.</p><p>pure self indulgence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Symbiotic Empire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker swung through the city of New York as Spider-Man, keeping an eye out for any crimes. The streets were unusually clear tonight- notsomuch as a shoplifter caught his attention. He sighed, landing atop a nearby roof. He felt antsy tonight and he wasn't sure why, almost as if he was being followed. But his spider sense wasn't going off and most of his enemies were incarcerated for the moment, so there wasn't much chance of that happening. He took one more nervous look around and swung towards his apartment to get a good night's rest.</p><p>Meanwhile, a mere twenty feet away, Venom lurked in the shadow of the red and blue hero, brimming with excitement and satisfaction. Tonight their spider would truly bond with them.</p><p>Peter swung through the window of his small apartment, stifling a yawn as he trudged his way toward his bed and nearly fell into it. He had been feeling really drained recently, working dusk until dawn to clean the city's streets. And it had been paying off- mostly. Admittedly his reputation could use some help, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon as long as the Daily Bugle had JJJ on staff. It was definitely harming his public image, just recently a group he was trying to save screamed in fear at the sight of him. A woman even tried to hand over her purse, convinced he was going to mug her. He had had better days. But it all pays off sometimes, seeing a child's face of awe and wonder as he swings by, or the satisfaction of knowing the lives he'd saved in a day. That was what made it worth it.</p><p>All this was swimming through his nearly asleep consciousness as a looming figure made its way in through his bedroom window and next to his bed without a sound. Venom purred at the sight of their slumbering little spider. He almost looked harmless like this, but they remembered all too well the damage he could do from when he had left the symbiote dying next to the church bells. It was only by a miracle that they had found their next host, Eddie Brock- a childhood friend and now rival of Peter's directly below where Spider-Man had attempted to get rid of them. But he should have known they would have come back to haunt him, the two of them had a lot of unfinished business to attend to.</p><p>Gently, so as not to wake their prey, Venom slowly released several tentacles to relocate the spider until his head was on their lap. His mask had been removed before he fell asleep, leaving soft brown locks to tickle their thighs. They brushed a few stray hairs of his away from his face, causing his eyelids to flutter open and almost immediately turn to panic as he recognized the face leering above him.</p><p>Peter tried to scream but was muffled by the lengths of symbiote covering his jaw and most of his body, almost like a cocoon. He struggled against the bonds, but to no avail, which only made Venom's ever present grin grow wider.</p><p>"Precious Spider," they cooed, slowly receding the symbiote from his mouth "did you really think we wouldn't have set up precautions before attempting to bond with you again?"</p><p>"What the hell do you want, Venom," said Peter, voice shaking slightly as his lack of control in the situation dawned on him.</p><p>"What we've always wanted from you, little spider," they murmured "to become one with you"</p><p>Peter laughed "Ha! I thought you already had your little boytoy Eddie for that?"</p><p>"Eddie wants this, too," explained the symbiote, "it will be pleasurable for all of us"</p><p>Panic set in again as Peter felt the tentacles move across his body "Eddie! Eddie you have to stop this. I know you. You don't want to do this, you have to fight it. Please Eddie I can't do this I can't-" his voice cut off as they once again covered his mouth. "No more talking," growled Venom, moving towards fully covering the hero. Peter continued to struggle until the symbiote reached the base of his skull, causing a cooling sensation that made his whole body relax. "See," purred Venom, voice once again smooth and satisfied, "no need to fight back. Let usss have control." <i>That sounded nice, right? Not having to fight for once in his life, to just be able to relax and...</i> NO! He couldn't give up that easily! The people of New York needed him! <i>The same people who jeered at him, feared him? The same people who called him a menace time and time again after he saved their lives countless times? They don't need you. WE need you.</i> Gosh, his head hurt. Peter knew what fighting Venom for control was like but this time it felt like the effects were on steroids. <i>Why was it so hard to fight back?</i></p><p>Venom was whispering to him. "We could show you what true power feels like. We know what you want better than anyone. Together we could bring this city to its knees with a hive of our own making."</p><p>Peter let out a moan, partly because of the pain that it took to think and partly due to pleasure. The mere idea of such power without worrying about the responsibility for once was causing his whole body to quiver with anticipation.<br/>
"Mmm, we know you want that. We can taste it on you," Venom hummed as they dragged their tongue across his cheek. Peter found himself leaning into it, wanting to be touched more, more, <i>MORE.</i> The tentacles were no longer restraining him but rubbing him all over, filling him with physical pleasure which was weakening his mental state even further. He couldn't think straight, he needed this, wanted this, forever. The consequences were pushed to the back of his mind as it was altered into only thinking about what was happening <i>right now.</i></p><p>"Please..." he moaned, looking up at his captor. Venom tilted their head in mock confusion. "'Please' what, spider?" "Please... I need... more. I need you." Venom purred and let their head down into a kiss with their new partner and host. The symbiote surrounded them both for a long moment, before splitting into two between the two hosts. Peter stood up, his once red and blue suit destroyed at his feet while his body was cloaked in entirely black symbiotic material. He stretched and hummed happily as he crossed the room to his lover and pulled him in for another much gentler kiss. "Thank you," he whispered.</p><p>"Now, let's get started on ruling this city"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>